The Mask
by Gaia's prophecy
Summary: A veces el silencio y la soledad son los peores consejeros que podemos tener. Pero que pasa si son los únicos que alimentan tu vida? Idea de años, que publico tomando coraje, so... tened piedad de la escritora y del personaje, que somos complejos.


Conste en actas: que muy a mi pesar los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son propios, sino que salieron de la mente de Kurumada. A veces me pregunto que tendra ese tipo en la cabeza...

Pedido (casi de rodillas) a los lectores: este fic tiene mucha historia, porque en realidad lo empecé a escribir hace unos 10 años (que enferma!=P). Siempre me interesó saber que podría causar la forma de ser de este personaje, y realmente me costó un trabajo enorme poder poner en palabras todo lo que se me ocurria. Asi que entiendan, porfi, que esta hecho con un esmero que quizás no se aprecie. Pero para mi, fue algo así como un una espina clavada en la mano por mucho tiempo. Así que lean, disfruten, y porfi manden reviews, porque creo que esta idea puede dar para más. Gracias miles!!!

Agradecimiento especial: A mi querida ovejita negra, que en el medio de la producción de este fic se puso las pilas y me ayudó con un par de cosas que me costaba resolver, tanto de este fic como de otros menesteres!! Te quiero negri!!!!!

**The Mask**

Kiki volvió llorando, por décimo tercera vez, de la casa de piscis. Un ya muy malhumorado Mu intentaba consolarlo mientras Shion observaba la escena con tristeza. "lo odio, maestro, lo odio" eran las palabras que se clavaban en la mente del Saint de Aries, Luego de explicar la situación entre llorosos, el pequeñín fue a su cuarto.

Cuando estuvieron solos, el antiguo patriarca y su discípulo se miraron en silencio. Shion sabia que los reclamos no se harían esperar, pero comenzaron a taladrar sus oídos demasiado rápido para su gusto. Y otra vez la misma cantinela, que porqué Afro tenía que tratar mal a todo el mundo, que nadie merecía el desprecio que él tenía por todos, que porque demonios lo dejaba que se crea más que los demás y bla, bla, bla.

Cuando Mu al fin cerró su boca, Shion suspiró profundo. "Mira, Mu, sé que Afrodita puede ser realmente exasperante algunas veces; pero piénsalo de esta manera, Kiki esta sobreprotegido por todos los demás, y sin dudas eso no le hará bien. ¿Acaso quieres que tu propio alumno no llegue a portar una armadura porque es un blando?" Dolor, esas palabras si eran dolorosas, Mu se negaba a aceptar que el chico no fuera educado de manera correcta, pero claro, era el más chico del Santuario, y todos lo mimaban más de lo que lo ayudaban a entrenar. Bufó con impotencia, y mirando de reojo a su sensei casi desafiante, pregunto con aire de superioridad: "¿Y se podría saber porque Afro es así? "

"Créeme, que si supieras la mitad de las cosas que Afro oculta no podrías volver a mirarlo a los ojos." Los pasos de Shion resonaron en todo el templo, la furia con la que había dicho esas palabras asombró al Ariano que sólo limitó a sentarse en las escaleras, preguntándose el verdadero significado de la respuesta.

____________________________

La soledad lo consumía, el dolor de saberse tan solo asechaba en cada sombra, harto de la mascara, harto de la vida. Todos los sentimientos que él tenía debían ser aplacados, nada de él debía saberse. Solo las rosas conocían quien era, y claro, nunca fueron demasiado charlatanas. Miró por la ventana, otro jodido día de sol. Tendría que estar entrenando desde hace horas, pero se quedó en la cama, la fuerza le falló otra vez. Lo único que podía hacer era mostrarse fuerte ante los demás, pero hoy no tenia ganas. Miró a su alrededor, seguro pronto alguien vendría a recriminarle algo."bah" se dijo, "no me necesitan, nunca lo hicieron". Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos aguamarina. Puta madre, justo ahora, creía que ya estaba todo superado. Pero el pasado es así, vuelve en la forma más extraña en el momento menos esperado. Y todo lo que hiciste, todo lo que lograste, pronto se queda reducido a cenizas.

Él era el único de ese lugar que jamás se enfrentaba a sus sentimientos. Porque? Simple, porque nadie debía saber que era lo que pasaba en su interior. Tal vez por eso no tenía amigos dentro de ese lugar. Hacía años que estaba ahí dentro, usando esa estúpida máscara que él mismo se había puesto.

Siempre sonriente, siempre listo para ser el mejor en lo suyo. Y lo suyo era terrible, toda la gente que había matado, toda la crueldad que había esparcido, nada de eso era propio de él. Él era eso, un simple hombre con un enorme dolor que cargar. Tirado en su cama intentando ahuyentar los fantasmas. A todos los que siempre le dijeron que era un inútil, un estorbo. Si lo hubieran visto, de seguro ahora se arrepentirían de todo lo que le dijeron cuando chico.

Se dio vuelta y se abrazó a la almohada. Ahora era poderoso, y de una que otra forma todos lo respetaban, pero el no buscaba eso, solo quería un poco de paz. No era esa la vida que el quería para si mismo, es más, siempre maldijo el simple hacho de nacer. Nacer en ese lugar tan desolado, y que su madre muriera cuando el solo tenia dos años. Ese era su primer recuerdo, ver como su madre moría en manos de su marido, que la molía a golpes mientras ella intentaba proteger a ese bebe que apenas si sabia hablar.

Nadie debía saberlo, porque en ese lugar el era el más cruel y el más hermosos de todos, y en cierta forma todos envidiaban, la forma en que se reía de todo y de todos. De cómo nada importaba en realidad. Si ellos supieran, seguramente se quedarían helados.

Una ráfaga de viento helado lo hizo asustarse. Como por instinto, oculto su rostro entre las frazadas y se hizo el dormido. Pero había sido solo una brisa. Nadie había ahí intentando despertarle. Idiota, como se le había ocurrido? Que el francés que vivía en el templo más cercano a él se pudiera haber preocupado. Si claro. De los 14 era del que menos se preocupaban, al que menos atención se le prestaba. Esa jodida mezcla entre respeto por miedo y burla que siempre había hacia él. El único que lo trataba como un igual era el patriarca, y si, el único que sabía quien era. Por eso tal vez siempre evitaba la presencia del patriarca.

Se incorporó un poco y miro a su alrededor. Su habitación siempre acomodada, con que gusto la haría volar en mil pedazos. Frente a la cabecera de su lecho, una gran pared en blanco. Allí era donde su infancia lo atormentaba, las imágenes se reproducían en el muro como si de una película se tratara. El único amigo que tenía en su vieja morada, cuando solo tenía 5 años. Aún hoy se veía con el, corriendo por las calles intentando remontar algún barrilete, o buscando algún bicho para poder pescar. Aquel chico, Kenny, era el que lo ayudaba a escapar de su padre, al menos por un momento. Nunca entendió porque, porqué los que más ganas de vivir tienen son los primeros en morir. Ni porque esa noche de octubre la caseta donde su amigo vivía se había incendiado.

Pero el ahora era el más hermoso de todos, el más elegante, el más terrible. Y si tenía que matar mataba, y si era lenta y dolorosamente, mucho mejor. Porque el era el más despiadado, el más letal y el más temible de los dorados. Y todos lo sabían. Y muy pocos querían entrenar con el. Tal vez eso era entendible. Cuando el llegó todos ya eran saints, hasta los más pequeños, y se burlaban de él, "eres una niña" le decían todos entre carcajadas. Y no importaba cuanto los retara Shion, siempre era la misma historia. Pero eso cambió, sus rosas saben que cambió. El odio y el dolor que llevaba dentro lo hicieron entrenar con toda su alma por meses, bajo la estricta supervisión del patriarca y de Dokho.

Ahora que lo recordaba, le causaba gracia la forma en la que había obtenido su armadura, sólo 5 meses luego de haber llegado al Santuario. Era un día libre, y el patriarca había decidido que todos irían a dar un paseo a la costa. Recordaba el momento en que él caminaba un poco más atrás que los demás. Y sin duda recordó como un pequeño Aioria miró hacia atrás y le gritó "eh! Mariposita! Que el viento no descuide tu peinado!" Ninguno de los mayores alcanzó a hacer nada, porque en menos de un instante, en furibundo Afrodita ya se había lanzado contra el leoncito en miniatura, cortándolo con rosas como cuchillos. Y el león se defendió, pero nada pudo hacer contra los pétalos de rosas que protegían al pisciano. Y eso fue el acabose, en menos de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado, un aguijón le pinchó dolorosamente el hombro, y un pequeño milo voló por los aires con unas cuantas rosas clavadas en su cuerpo. Y Camus intentó congelarlo, pero le pez se movía a tal velocidad que el francés ni vio cuando un puñetazo dio directo a su ojos derecho. Todos los demás estaban estupefactos, algunos intentaban entrar en la pelea y los más grandes los detenían, un joven DeathMask se reía a carcajadas y Aioros intentaba rescatar a su hermano de la nube de rosas que aún lo perseguía. Pero el anciano maestro de los 5 picos fue el que dio en primer paso. Con su voz fuerte y potente solo ordenó "no se metan, ellos deben aprender a superar los conflictos". Y ahí fueron, el escorpioncito y el aguador terminaron peor de lo que pensaban. Y ni decir del nene del hermano. A ese le dio gusto dejarlo hecho un guiñapo. Pero algo no estaba bien, cuando veía la cara de dolor de Aioria se imaginaba la de su amigo, allá lejos, ardiendo. Y Se imaginaba a sí mismo, huyendo del dolor que le causaba su padre.

La impresión fue mucha, cuando ya cansado de pegar y de revolear flores se sentó en la arena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pero no dejó que ninguna escapara. No. Eso lo había aprendido de su padre, que le hería solo por el placer de verlo llorar. "tan débil e inútil como tu madre" le gritaba mientras el rogaba que dejara de abusar de él. No, nunca más, el nunca se mostraría quebrado, así se muriera por dentro.

Por un momento la imagen en la pared se borró. Estaba llorando como había querido hacerlo ese día, luego de haber puesto a esos tres en su lugar. No les guardaba rencor, ellos que sabían, incluso eran más chicos que él, y no tenían recuerdos de la vida más allá del Santuario. De haber podido, hubiera huido de aquel lugar en ese instante, pero no podía, la persona que lo había salvado de las garras de su padre estaba allí, y que tanto, le debía mucho.

Pero no le gustaba, no le gustaba su vida allí. No le gustaba su vida en absoluto. Volvió a recostarse. Nadie se metería en su habitación, estaba seguro allí. Nadie le haría daño, pero tampoco le harían sentir mejor.

Y de nada servía lamentarse. Los nobles y valientes Saint de oro no se detenían a pensar en eso. Daban la vida por su misión. Salvar a la niñita consentida cuyo mayor dolor era que se le rompiera una uña. Bufó. Definitivamente eso no era lo que el había pensado para su vida. Pero… ¿Había pensado alguna vez en que quería? Si, siempre, era por lo que luchaba, era por lo que era tan cruel. Lo único que quería era encontrar alguien que fuera más fuerte que él, que lo deshiciera, que lo matara. Esa era la verdadera razón de su lucha. A la mierda con la amistad, con la diosa de cotillón que debían cuidar y con la oportunidad de vivir que Shion le había dado.

Miró a su alrededor y encontró otro fantasma a su lado. Ella. Maldita sea, todo lo que alguna vez quiso vivir era a su lado. La había conocido en una misión. Era una niña muy pequeña, que, como él mismo, sufría de abusos de parte de su progenitor. Tenía 10 añitos, pobre. Y el hijo de puta del padre la ofrecía a los hombres como si de una puta se tratara. No existía insulto para ese tipo, igual a su padre. Claro, que era todo un cobarde, cuando el pez lo enfrentó casi se muere de un infarto. Y como solía hacer, le ofreció a la niña como si fuera un regalo.

Afro se llevó a la chica, e intentó por todos los medios que ella intentara vivir lo poco que quedaba de su infancia lo mejor que podía. El patriarca se lo había permitido, pero que ni se le ocurra llevarla al Santuario. Claro, Si en ese momento Saga no hubiera sido el patriarca, la chica aún hoy estaría ahí. Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue cuidar de ella como si fuera una hija, y dejarla con una buena familia cuando debía presentarse en Grecia.

Se agarró la cabeza. Esa pequeña de solo 10 años había tenido la fuerza para hacer lo que él no pudo. La llamada telefónica le había partido el alma. La chica se había ahorcado. Sólo había dejado una frase escrita en un papel. "no puedo vivir, no puedo superar el dolor, perdón por haber causado tantas molestias". Él mismo había repetido esa última frase tantas veces, cuando sentía que nada era suficiente para agradecer que lo liberaran de aquel infierno.

Se volvió a la ventana. Después fueron las 12 casas, y pudo morir; era obvio que no había peleado con todas sus fuerzas, pero eso a nadie le importaba. Y Hades que los despertó, y que por suerte lo volvió a matar Mu. Nunca le había estado tan agradecido al lemuriano. Y bueno, su alma no tuvo paz. Y ahora estaba nuevamente libre, vivo. A alguien con demasiado poder se le ocurrió liberarlos de esa torre asquerosa, donde vivía recordando los rostros de las personas a las que había matado, junto con las de su padre, su amigo y esa pequeña a la que quiso ayudar.

Por eso ahora dormía tanto, cuando uno duerme no recuerda. Cuando uno duerme no piensa. Pero que carajos, estaba despierto. Pero pensó en no estarlo por mucho tiempo.

______________________

La tarde había sido productiva para Shura y Aioros. La verdad es que nadie se hubiera imaginado, al verlos hablar tan alegremente, que una vez se enfrentaron a muerte. Corrían entre los doce templos, haciendo carreras a ver quién llagaba antes a hablar con Shion. La idea, como siempre Había sido del sagitariano, siempre se le ocurrían cosas demasiado divertidas como para no hacerlas. Y la idea de que todos vayan de vacaciones a Brasil, como regalo para Aldebarán, simplemente era perfecta.

Aioros, como siempre un despistado, cayó de bruces en la mitad del templo de Piscis, ahora seguro que pierdes, le gritó Shura desde la salida. Pero Aioros se quedó atrás, mirando fijo el ala este del templo. Desde ese ángulo lo podía ver claramente, a través de una puerta entreabierta, un bulto casi amorfo se revolvía entre las sábanas. Se dirigió a ese lugar sin pensarlo. "Afro, que te pasa?" fue todo lo que pudo decir. Inmediatamente una rosa piraña lo obligó a retroceder, y otra, y otra. Un brusco sacudón lo sacó del área de fuego. Se sintió arrastrado hasta la entrada del cuarto del patriarca. "estás loco? Sólo a ti se le ocurre molestar a Afrodita de Piscis! Es que no ves que el muy demente no tiene ningún empacho en sacarte de este mundo como si nada!" La voz de Shura retumbaba en todo el lugar. Y tenía mil cosas para decir, pero Shion se acercó a ellos con una cara de pocos amigos que ambos dorados hicieron un gran esfuerzo para mantener una postura firme.

"Ahora que pasó?" la voz calma de Shion buscaba ser tranquila, pero que demonios, una más del ultimo dorado y sería más que difícil remar el descontento general. "Pasa" Shura no podía con la bronca."Pasa que Aioros vio a la florcita tirada en la cama, y no tuvo mejor idea que acercarse a intentar ser buen compañero. Justo con ese." "Pero Shion, si parece que le pasó una estampida por encima! Era cruel pasar por ahí y hacerse el distraído, si creo que hasta estaba llorando!" el sagitariano se defendía lo mejor que podía. Y parecía que había resultado, porque por unos minutos la única resolución que pudo tomar Shion fue tomarse las sienes y respirar profundamente.

"sabes porque está así? No hay forma de ayudarlo?" Aioros sonaba desesperado, y el antiguo patriarca sólo pudo indicarles por gestos que pasaran a la habitación y se sentaran frente al fuego.

Cuando estuvieron acomodados, el santo de sagitario volvió a formular su pregunta, Y Shura hizo un gesto de fastidio, para luego levantarse y empezar a ojear los estantes de una biblioteca. El ariano miró al cielo raso del lugar. "Les diré, peor con una condición".

Silencio, Shura estaba absorto en un ejemplar del Quijote de la Mancha, y Aioros simplemente estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, afirmando con la cabeza con una energía que podía parecer una burla. Pero así era él.

"Nadie sabrá jamás lo que escuchen a continuación. Aclarado ese punto… veamos, como explicarlo. Ustedes saben que de los 12 Afro fue él último en llegar aquí, no es cierto?" Afirmativa de sagitario, ni un gramo de interés del capricorniano."Bueno, después de todo este tiempo deben aceptar que nunca le dieron muchas posibilidades a Afro para que fuera más agradable. Y eso que tendrá que ver, se preguntarán. Bueno es simple, él siente que no puede confiar en nadie dentro de este lugar, y les puedo asegurar que menos fuera de aquí. Por algún motivo, todo lo que él obtuvo del "mundo exterior al Santuario" no fueron precisamente flores. Cuando lo encontré él tenía 8 años, uno de los más grandes de su generación. No es cierto?" Aioros afirmó con la cabeza, aún recordaba haber estado extrañado de que un niño de tal edad aspirara a Saint, casi siempre empezaban a entrenar dos o tres años antes.

Shion cerró los ojos y tomó coraje. "Bueno, el tema es que lo único que saben de él es que llegó de Suecia. Pero ojala eso fuera todo. Cuando fui en su búsqueda no esperaba encontrarme con un niño al que su padre exponía a una red de prostitución, ni que por haber intentado liberar al chico, toda una familia había muerto. Porque Afrodita tenía un amigo de juegos, y cuando los padres del chico se enteraron de lo que pasaba quisieron detener a la basura que tenía por padre. Pobres, lo único que recibieron fue quedar atrapados entre las llamas, mientras Afro era obligado a ver como su única forma de salvación se destruía frente a él. Literalmente hablando."

Silencio nuevamente. Sólo las hojas que del libro que Shura tenía entre las manos hablaban. Aioria se levantó. "no creo necesitar escuchar más, patriarca, muchas gracias. No se preocupe que esto jamás se sabrá." "Te lo agradezco, porque realmente no quiero ni puedo contar más." "hay más?" gritó entonces el guardián de la novena casa. El patriarca volvió a cerrar los ojos. "gracias, entonces, por no haber dicho más". Aioros agarró a Shura por el brazo y lo obligó a que se fueran de allí.

"Y ahora que te pasa?" refunfuño el español a su amigo. "No te das una idea, de sólo imaginar que a Aioria le podría haber pasado eso… se me hiela la sangre, y encima todos siempre fuimos prejuiciosos con él". "éramos chicos, y no teníamos idea" "aún así, ahora entiendo porque nos rechaza tanto, Shion lo trajo aquí para que al fin pudiera tener una vida mejor que esa, y todos lo tratamos con desprecio, yo también intentaría matar a cualquiera que se me cruce si me hiciera algo parecido". "y no le comentamos lo del cumpleaños de Aldebarán. Mira que me haces perder el tiempo cabeza de caballo!" "Porqué eres así con él, porque le tienes tanto desprecio?" "porque alguien que jamás actuó más que por sí mismo no tiene razones para que yo lo trate. Todos aquí nos sacrificamos, y este no hace más que pavonearse, siempre una veleta. No se merece la atención que le estás poniendo."

Bajaron en silencio. Cuando se enfrentaron nuevamente con la doceava casa, Shura se paró en seco. "Mira, no podemos hacer nada, así que mejor pasemos por este lugar lo antes posible y recemos porque Afrodita no se nos cruce. Recuerda que supuestamente, nosotros no sabemos nada". Aioros afirmó en silencio, y pasó corriendo por el templo. El protector de la décima casa, en cambió entró a paso lento y seguro. Esquivó rápidamente el salón principal. Tranquilamente se acercó a los aposentos del hombre más hermoso de ese lugar. La puerta seguía entreabierta. Con calma se apoyó en el marcó de la puerta. La visión era patética. Afrodita se hacía el dormido, pero hasta un niño podía definir que ahí se estaba llevando a cabo un simulacro.

"Escucha, artista de mala muerte. No me importa que te pase, no me importa tu pasado y menos me interesa que te tiene medio muerto en esa cama. Sólo sé que este no es el comportamiento apropiado para un guerrero de nuestra envergadura. Tenemos una razón para estar de pie, y estamos juntos así no nos llevemos bien. Nuestros ideales se comparten, al menos eso tenemos en común. Insisto, no me importa lo que te pase, pero estamos juntos en esto, y si alguno de nosotros se cae, todos los demás lo sentiremos, si alguno de nosotros duda, también. Personalmente no estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero si estás aquí es porque tenemos objetivos en común, así que ya déjate de sentir pena por ti mismo quieres? Ya perdiste el día de hoy, no hagas lo mismo mañana." Shura respiró profundo, y se empezó a alejar del dormitorio. Pero se detuvo. Volvió su rostro para ver a un sorprendido Afrodita sacar la cabeza de debajo de la frazada. Sonrió con ironía. "se que esto no cuadra, pero feliz cumpleaños, Afro." Lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue el eco de sus pasos.

El pisciano se quedó helado, ahora entendía la razón por la que Kiki lo había molestado tanto el día anterior, no lo habían olvidado. Miró nuevamente a la pared vacía, y se sorprendió que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, solo fuera eso, una simple pared en blanco. Se incorporó un poco más. Mirándola fijo. "definitivamente mañana podré algún cuadro para cubrirte, maldita bastarda" dijo amenazándola con el puño. "Y veremos que podrás mostrarme si dejo de darte la importancia que no tienes."


End file.
